


Bouquets of Affection

by sasha_james



Series: The TimSasha chronicles [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), Tattoos, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_james/pseuds/sasha_james
Summary: "The back door of this building across the alley from hers swung open. A handsome young man tumbled out, hair slightly tousled, with a shirt that was so gaudy that only he could pull off. Timothy Stoker. He ran that flower shop across the alley."Sasha James runs a tattoo parlor. Tim runs a neighboring flower shop. The two decide to take their flirting to the next level and go on a date.
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: The TimSasha chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Bouquets of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated, once again, to my lovely TimSasha server. You all give me a reason to smile :)

Sasha sat inside her tattoo parlor, forehead scrunched in thought. She was trying to design a new tattoo for tomorrow's client. They wanted a memorial for their dog. Sasha sighed and dropped her pencil. Leaning across her desk, she flipped the store sign to "closed". She pushed her chair back and stood up. Maybe inspiration would come later. She walked to the back door of the building and stepped out into the alley.

She leaned against the brick building and looked up at the sky. Looks as if it might rain, she thinks to herself. The grey clouds slowly creeped along the evening sky, as the sun was just about to set.

The back door of this building across the alley from hers swung open. A handsome young man tumbled out, hair slightly tousled, with a shirt that was so gaudy that only he could pull off. Timothy Stoker. He ran that flower shop across the alley.

"Aah!" he said, seeing her standing there. "Sasha! How is it going, my lovely friend?" 

"Well, if it isn't Timothy Stoker. I'm alright. I just closed up. How did you know I was out here?"

"I didn't, I was going to use my spare key to your building to come inside if you weren't here," he said with a wink. Being neighboring small businesses, they had keys to each others', just in case they ever needed to get inside.

"So you were going to break into my parlor? How charming. For what, exactly?" 

Tim took his hand out from behind his back and held out a perfect sunflower for her. "For this." Sasha gently takes the yellow bloom from him. "Do you know what sunflowers symbolize?" he asks.

Sasha pretends that he hasn't done this exact same thing every day for the past month. "No, I don't. Educate me, good sir."

"Pure adoration. Loyalty. Happiness. Everything that I feel because of you," he says with a wink. She laughs, hiding her slightly pink face behind her flower. 

"Tim, giving flowers is so corny. It fits you. It's almost as silly as your shirt."

"Oh? Alright then. I guess I won't bring them to you anymore," he says, looking away and letting out a fake sob. However, she sees a smirk on his face. He should've been an actor.

"Hey now, that's not what I said," she says, grinning. "Want to come inside? Looks like it's about to rain." She holds the door open with one hand for him, gingerly holding her flower in the other. He slides past her into the cool, dark parlor.

"Want some tea? I'm sure I have something suitable for your sensitive pallette," offers Sasha, walking into the break room. He nods. She puts the sunflower in a vase with about 10 other sunflowers in it, and puts a kettle on the small stovetop. Tim hoists himself into the off-white counter, long legs dangling an inch above the ground.

"So, anything interesting going on here? Any wacky clients? Anyone want you to tattoo their di--"

"TIM!!" Sasha cuts him off. "That is so nasty!" They laugh. "A guy came in today, your stereotypical biker dude. Got touch ups on his sleeve. I liked the little butterfly hidden behind the naked lady, very cute."

"Really? A butterfly? How sweet," Tim says. "I'd totally get a butterfly, right here!" He points to his inner elbow. "When I bend my arm, the wings would flap!!" He excitedly waves his forearm around, demonstrating how the wings would move. Sasha can't help but giggle.

"I'm working on a tattoo design right now for a client tomorrow. She wants a small tattoo in memory of her dog who recently passed, but I'm stuck. Any ideas?"

"Well, I don't know much about tattoos, I'm a flower guy. But, if it helps, white tulips symbolize remembrance! Rosemary too. And chrysanthemums represent love towards someone you've lost."

"Oh, that would be so lovely! I could design a bouquet... I'm straight bursting with ideas now, thank you!" She pours two cups of tea and hands him one. "Glad I can count on you for tattoo ideas!"

"Only flower tattoos, I'm afraid," he says. "And butterfly ones!" He blows on his tea. "Say, Sash, got any plans tonight?"

She raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "No, not really. Why, have you got something in mind?"

"I was just thinking that I was going to be awfully lonely tonight. That is, unless you'd like to join me. We could go out somewhere, might be nice."

"Oh? Well, if it was anything but nice I'd be surprised, coming from you, Timothy Stoker!" she jokes. "I think I'd love to come along. Buy me a drink?"

"You betcha!!" Tim says, raising his mug to his lips.

...

"...and then I said, 'you'll have to take it from me first!'" Sasha cackles, face flushed from laughter and alcohol. It was almost midnight, and one drink had turned into many. And Sasha's tolerance was...well... pretty low.

Tim laughs, cradling a glass between his hands. He adores the way her eyes squint when she smiles, and how her round glasses have fallen crooked across her face. He looks at her arms and realizes that they don't have a single tattoo on them. Does she have any tattoos at all? 

"Sash, you work at that tattoo parlor. You given any to yourself?"

She raises her eyebrows, drumming her fingers on the table. "I have one, right here," she says, pointing to her ribs. "It's the NEDA symbol--the Survivor S--with a sunflower." She purses her lips, hesitating a little, and then continues, drunkenness giving her courage. "I've had an eating disorder since intermediate school, but I won't let it control me. Sometimes I relapse, but I've got it under control. This tattoo reminds me to keep fighting."

Tim reaches out and places his hands, rough from planting, atop her smooth hands. "I'm sorry you have to go through that, Sash. I'm glad you told me. I'm proud of you, you must be really strong to survive something like that."

Tim takes one hand and places it against her cheek. It was soft, and warm from the alcohol. Her eyes wander from her cup to his face. He leans across the table and presses his lips to hers. He can taste her scotch and feel her breath. Sasha leans into it, and their noses brush. Tim can feel her eyelashes against his face.

Both of them had dreamed of this moment for months, though neither would ever admit it. It could have lasted for seconds or minutes, but it felt like heaven. Eventually they pulled apart for air. Tim felt Sasha's lipstick on his mouth, but he didn't care. The adrenaline was exhilarating.

"Want to get out of here?" asked Sasha, staring into Tim's soul with her deep, brown eyes. She watched his angular eyebrows rise, and stares at the almost-invisble freckles bridging his nose. He was gorgeous, how did she end up on a date with someone like him?

"My place or yours?" asked Tim, with a grin on his face. Was he blushing from the kiss or from the drinks? Sasha smiles, straightening her glasses on her face.

"Either will do, so long as we have a good time."

They smiled: they both knew that they were going to have an amazing night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> If you enjoyed this story, check out my other works in this collection!   
> Leave a comment if you want a part two to this story! I love you!


End file.
